Balance detection is required after hub machining to identify balance rejects. Since the motor vehicle main engine plant requires the balance amount of a hub to meet the balance requirement of loading, a weight substitute having the weight and size matching the requirements of the main engine plant needs to be installed at a valve hole during balance detection of a hub. Since different wheel types have different weight requirements, the wheel type is manually identified during balance detection of a hub, and then a weight substitute is manually installed, followed by the balance detection.
The previous work relies entirely on the manual operation of an operator, and the weight substitute is manually removed after the balance detection, so this is a typical repetitive work, and the manual operation efficiency is low. Therefore, the use of a hub valve hole detection device can automatically complete valve hole weight compensation after the wheel type is identified. This device solves the problems of relying on personnel identification and repeated single operation, improves the labor productivity and perfects the automation of hub detection.